


Ghost Town

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Papa Roach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were dark and light, mischief and sense, hatred and love.  They knew no boundaries, and they crossed every line.  They were lovers, tangled in an unending battle to just make it out okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Town

They were rebels speeding down the street a mile a second.  They were best friends, inseparable.  They were blood brothers, drawn together by a spit, blood, and needle oath.  They were roommates, and they snuggled in the darkest times of the night when no one was looking.  They were two completely different people, two totally opposite sides.  They were dark and light, mischief and sense, hatred and love.  They knew no boundaries, and they crossed every line.  They tried everything, and they did anything.  They were lovers, tangled in an unending battle to just make it out okay.

_A million miles an hour  
We swallow dotted lines tonight  
And we ingest the pavement_

Brian sat on the sandy ground, knees drawn to his chest, chin on his caps, staring out at the beautiful blue-green ocean.  Sometimes, when the moon reflected the smooth surface the right way, he could see his eyes, bouncing back at him.  He cherished those baby blues, and he’d come to look forward to their fascinating captivation everytime he found himself writhing beneath a heavily tattooed and toned body.

 

But, those times were passing.  They were both getting older and more mature.  Jacoby didn’t mind the occasional fuck, but Brian knew the fad was starting to wear on him.  He was going out with chicks more often, and was always bragging about a fierce night out.  Brian hated it when he did that to him, but he wasn’t about to say anything.  He wanted to keep his baby as long as he could, even if that meant hurting.

_  
Ignore the passing lights  
And the streets they call our names, they call our names  
We'll never feel the same_

He had been sitting there for quite some time, just mulling things over in his young, intoxicated mind and trying to figure out life.  It wasn’t doing him much good considering he’d left the apartment in a fit, screaming something about betrayal and hatred.  He hadn’t meant to say those awful words aloud.  Inside, he knew they were true.

 

Brian dozed off before long, curled in his little ball, and waiting for the ocean to overtake him.  He’d probably have to wait until morning… or the due storm.  It wasn’t until someone sat beside him, wrapped an arm around him, and drew him against him tightly that he woke up.

 

‘Why are you?’ he queried softly, cuddling into the touch regardless, recognizing the raw smell of stale beer and Marlboro cigarettes.

 

‘I missed you.’

 

Brian snorted.  _That_ was a lie.  But he’d never admit that to Jacoby’s face.

 

‘I’m sorry I did that to you.’

 

‘Did what?’

 

‘I’m sorry for all of them.’ _  
  
Tearing through this ghost town  
They haunt the lifeless streets  
Still it seems they call our names, they call our names  
We'll never feel the same_

Brian sighed audibly and rubbed his face before pulling away from Jacoby.

 

‘I’m gonna give you an ultimatum, Cobes,’ he murmured, using his old childhood nickname for effect.

 

His significant other nodded, so he continued, keeping his voice steady, ‘You can either have me or them.’

 

‘What do you mean?’

 

The question was so innocent and simple, but it made Brian’s blood boil anyway, ‘Fuck you, what do I mean.  You can either have me or fuck everyone else.’

 

‘I want you.’

 

‘Just me.’

 

‘You want us to be exclusive?’

 

‘Yes, Jacoby.  That’s all I’ve ever wanted.’

 

‘I thought we were.’

 

Brian stood up, walking a few feet away so that his toes were touching the cold water.

 

‘Baby, I’ve never had sex with anyone else other than you.’

 

‘You fuck chicks all the time.  You tell me.’

 

‘God, Brian, c’mon.  You know I like making you jealous.’

 

‘I hate that.  And you say it all the time.  How am I supposed to believe you’re _always_ trying to make me jealous?’

 

‘Brian, love, I promise I would never hurt you like that.  I know.  I’m a great, big, fucking jerk for messing with you.  I never should have.  I didn’t realize it bothered you.  And besides… I thought you were… you know.’

 

‘You thought I was cheating on _you_?’

 

‘Kind of.’

 

‘I think we need to actually start talking to each other about these kinds of things.’

 

‘We talk.  I know everything about you.’

 

He knew Jacoby was trying to make it seem a little better, so he nodded to comfort him before pulling his baby to him, holding him tight against him. _  
  
Tonight will pass us by  
As we're breathing in this moonlit air  
Tonight will pass us by  
As the world it seems to disappear  
But I'm asleep at the wheel_

It had been inevitable the first time they met, and it was totally expected at this very moment.  They were kissing in record time, making up for lost hours.  Before he knew it, Jacoby had Brian on the sandy ground, their toes in the water, slowly stripping him of his clothes.  They’d never had sex on the beach before.  Brian always wanted to, always dreamed of how incredibly hot it would be, but he never mentioned his thoughts.  He always thought they were so insignificant.  Jacoby always denied that.

 

Coby did a lot of things like that.  He always made Brian feel better about any situation, and he was the most loving and caring person Brian knew.  Brian’s first time, Jacoby had been so hesitant and slow and gentle, always offering to stop or somehow comforting and soothing the pain with words and soft butterfly kisses.  After their first few times, he would be rough occasionally, and Brian loved that.  He loved being slammed so hard, it left him bleeding and gasping for air.  He loved finding bruises and marks from nails, teeth, and hard, relentless kisses.  But he loved when he felt like he was on air.  He loved when Jacoby talked sweet to him and candy-coated everything, fucking him so slow and so deep, he couldn’t breathe correctly for hours after.

 

He mixed it up this time as he slowly rid Brian of his clothes, laid them down beneath him along with his own, and eased a finger inside his entrance.  He hardly prepped Brian anymore, and when questioned, Jacoby merely responded with a smile and a kiss.

 

‘I want you to feel special.’

 

He pressed and curled slow and far, Brian rocking his hips and moaning in response.  When he was sure he’d cum before they even had a chance to be one, Jacoby put out his hand, waiting for Brian to spit in it.  He hadn’t done this in forever either.

 

‘I want you to feel loved,’ was his simple response.

 

Jacoby hated talking during sex, but he was noisy nonetheless.  The only time he’d ever talked was that first time.  He talked this time.  As he slowly slid his full length inside Brian, he kissed him lovingly.  There was silence at first and only small grunts and moans disturbed the silence.  But, before long, as Jacoby was busy with Brian’s neck, he was whispering away, promising his love everything from the stars to his heart forever and ever.  Brian had to restrain from letting tears cut loose, but Jacoby coaxed him to let his emotions go anyway, and he was busy kissing the stained cheeks in no time. _  
  
Another destination far away from here  
Where the streets they call our names, they call our names  
We'll never feel the same  
Again  
  
But tonight will pass us by  
As we're breathing in this moonlit air  
Tonight will pass us by  
As the world it seems to disappear  
But I'm here with you  
We will drive forever  
We will drive forever  
I’m here with you_

They were a whole different person.  They were together, as one, and they were ready to take the world by storm.  They knew every trick in the book, and they knew each other inside and out.  They were prepared to fight for one another, and they knew that any struggles or obstacles ahead would mean nothing.  They were infatuated, in love, and cherished each other to the fullest.  They were never to be separated again. _  
  
But now I'm asleep at the wheel  
And still the streets they call our names  
They call our names  
They call our names_


End file.
